Reactions
by One of Billions
Summary: Set after 3x13. Things were settling down after the encounter with Sethius,until some old characters show up and create disruption in the Dracula household
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first fanfic and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing... So I'm sorry if anything is wrong! Please review, even if you have nothing to say, just so I can see if people are actually bothering to read this and I know weather to carry on... If I don't get any reviews, I'll not bother uploading the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or any of the characters!

Chapter 1 - Visitors

Vlad was sat in French, staring at the clock. "How the hell is there _still_ 38 minutes left!" He muttered to himself under his breath. The young vampire had never been able to get his head around French. He had managed to learn English because he had no choice, but he really didn't see the point of knowing** three** languages. When was he going to use French anyway? It was custom for every vampire to know Transylvanian, so it wasn't as if he would need the language for his future 'job'. Not that he could say this to his teacher. He'd probably be thought mad and dragged away by men in white coats. As Vlad was imagining this situation, he let out a small chuckle. This caught the attention of his teacher. "Would you like to share what's so funny with the rest of the class, Mr Count?" Madame Lynch said as she marched towards Vlad.

"Oh, erm…" He stuttered as he racked his brain for an excuse. He chanced a quick glance towards Erin sat a few seats away hoping for help; he saw her trying her hardest not to burst into fits of giggles. Then, a small cough came from the classroom door. _Yes! _Vlad thought, _Saved! _Unfortunately, the 'Chosen Ones' luck dropped significantly from that moment, as a voice he knew only too well spoke.

"Vladimir is needed upstairs. Family emergency." Renfield muttered; his head hanging low.

Slowly, Vlad rose from his place, wondering what on earth could be so important that he needed to be dragged out of school. Why did everyone always rely on him to sort everything out?

He let out an irritated sigh as he marched out the door, Renfield leading him towards the Dracula living quarters.

"What in hell could possibly need me to be dragged away from scho-" His speech came to a sudden halt as he spied two figures lurking in the corner of the throne room. "Blood and garlic! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as the realisation of who was there sunk in.

"Hello Vlad. Well, four years really can make a huge difference! Haven't you grown… _Your highness_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The awkward silence that had swallowed the throne room was suddenly broken as Erin burst through the door. The vampires all turned to face her in perfect sync. As soon as Erin felt the eyes on her, she lost all her confidence and shuffled shyly towards Vlad. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the reason her boyfriend had been dragged out of class. Her gaze settled on the two strangers standing in the shadows right at the other end of the room.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Vlad, not wanting to speak too loudly as she could feel the thick tension in the air.

"That, Erin", Vlad stepped towards the visitors as he spoke, "is my Uncle Harv- oh, sorry, I mean, Uncle Ivan." The authority in Vlads voice was shattered as he stumbled over his Uncles name. Then, in a slightly smaller voice, "and this is my cousin Olga" he nodded towards her as he spoke. "As to why they are here, I still have absolutely no idea…"

"We are here because in two days I will be turning sixteen… And will _finally _be getting my fangs" Olga smirked at her cousin as a look of shock settled on his face.

"The blood mirror…" The count said, as realisation sunk in.

"Correct! I wasn't missing out on my full powers just because my useless family was hiding away, so I asked around and eventually figured out you were hiding away in this stinking breather school". The youngest Dracula spat out her final words in disgust.

Vladimir closed his eyes and shook his head slowly before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine. You can stay. But as soon as the transformation is complete, flap of back to where ever you came from."

"You really think we would want to stay here any longer?" Ivan muttered. Anyone that had not been there the last time the count had let his brother stay would think Ivan was only referring to the fact they could not bear to stay in a breather school. However, the other Draculas knew he was actually referring to the fact that four years ago, when Ivan had visited Stokely, his son Boris had turned even too evil for a vampire, and had ended up dead as he tried to steal the thrown from the grand high vampire...

Vlad dismissed Ivan and Olga by giving them directions to the spare coffins. As soon as they were out of earshot Vlad dropped down onto the couch and let out a groan. Images of the first time he met his Uncle flashed through his head. The scars left from all those years ago had never healed; they had just simply been buried. Now, as they flooded back, the chosen one realised just how much pain had been caused by Boris, and he slunk away to his coffin, hoping he could forget everything whilst he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I'm really sorry for my unbelievably long absence between chapters! If you want to know my reasons for it, I slotted them at the bottom of my bio because I forgot to post an author's note last time… But if you can't be bothered, the main reason was basically that I had no idea what to write! I hope this is okay…

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or any of its characters.

As the sun rose above Garside Grange School, Vladimir paced around his room, getting more anxious with every step. In just a few hours, there would be five fully grown vampires, four of which want to spend the day celebrating Olga's 'special day' by sucking dry every living soul in the school. He only hoped his relatives would decide to return to Transylvania for their hunt…

Ingrid marched into the throne room in her usual over-confident mood. "Good morning birthday girl! Are you getting nervous?" She said as she grinned sarcastically at Olga. Olga's retort, although sharp, wavered slightly, which of course Ingrid managed to pick up on.

"So, I'll take that as a yes then!" The older vampiress laughed wickedly.

"No! Of course not!" Olga cried before attempting to change the subject with an offer Ingrid could not refuse...

"I have been thinking. You remember the little challenge we had last time, right? To prove who is the most evil? Well, I want a rematch. Starting as soon as I get my fangs. Not that I don't think I could beat you without them, but it will be much more fun with a little bite…"

Ingrid was surprised and slightly nervous as she remembered how hard it had been to beat her younger cousin all those years ago. However, as she accepted the request, she seemed thrilled at the idea.

Havoc was about to rain over the unfortunate high school…


End file.
